Can I Have a Kiss?
by Adigium21
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Un beso sirve para transmitir infinidad de emociones y sensaciones. Es, verdaderamente, un idioma universal. Conjunto de 5 viñetas, sin relación entre ellas, mostrando varias OTPs. Rating T, por contenido ligeramente subido de tono.


**Notas de autor:**

Bueno, señoras y señores del fandom, les traigo una nueva historia, que resulta ser un conjunto de 5 _historitas, _sin relación alguna entre ellas... No sé si existe "historitas", pero aguántenme. El común denominador de ellas es el concepto del beso, en sus varias definiciones. Y, como soy caprichoso, usé a mis OTPs predilectas ;)

*Lo apedrean un poco*

Cada viñeta tiene un _pseudo_ título, que yo prefiero ver como "qué expresa la viñeta", no sé si me explico…

Mil gracias a Kaith Jackson por su ayuda al betear la historia... *le regala un Harry y un Draco*

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling y/o de la Warner. El título lo saqué de una canción de Kelly Clarkson, pero no me inspiré en ella para escribir alguna viñeta.

_Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Ok, adelante…

* * *

**Can I Have a Kiss?**

~o~

_El único idioma universal es el beso. —__**Louis Charles Alfred de Musset**_

~o~

**Deseo reprimido**

La botella comenzó a girar. Hermione se puso tensa por un momento. ¿Habrá sido una mala idea ir a la fiesta? Vaya, Ron y ella no eran nada, porque el idiota estaba con Lavender, por lo que no estaba arriesgando nada. A lo lejos, vio a Ginny y Harry bailando. Bueno, restregándose el uno contra el otro habría sido una mejor definición. La botella dejó de girar. Los gritos y chillidos comenzaron a oírse y la chica bajó la mirada.

Siguió la dirección que el indicaba la boca de la botella. Al alzar la mirada, sintió que su sangre se congelaba.

Pansy Parkinson.

La chica estaba sonriendo de lado, con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

—Bueno, esto es interesante —dijo. Luego, comenzó a moverse hacia delante. Cuando Hermione no hizo movimiento alguno, Pansy continuó—: Venga, Granger, no tenemos todo el día. Habíamos dicho que no importaba si te tocaba hombre o mujer.

—Pero, pero… —Hermione intentó decir algo. Sintió la mano de alguien, empujándola hacia delante. De pronto, se sintió sin fuerza para luchar contra esa mano. Pero no tenía a nadie a sus costados: ¿quién la estaba moviendo?

Puso los ojos como platos cuando pudo contar las pestañas en los ojos de Parkinson. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a temblar. Pudo sentir la respiración de la otra chica contra su rostro. Sus labios tocaron los de Pansy, en una ligera caricia que, con un hábil movimiento, se convirtió en algo más candente, intenso.

Hermione se despertó de golpe, enderezándose. Respiraba aceleradamente. Puso su mano sobre el pecho, esperando que sus latidos se calmaran. Había sido sólo un sueño. _Pero vaya sueño_, dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Hermione tenía que reconocer que había sido muy vívido. Se bajó de la cama, fue por un poco de agua y regresó. Al meterse en las cobijas de nuevo, recordó la sensación de los labios de Pansy. _Todo fue producto de tu imaginación_, dijo la voz de la razón. _¿Segura?,_ dijo la voz de su instinto. Decidiendo que analizarlo sería muy complicado, la chica decidió regresar a dormir, esperando no volver a soñar…

La botella comenzó a girar…

**H~H~H~ H~H**

**Lujuria, deseo, ¿algo más?**

Sus labios se encontraron con una necesidad frenética, deseando ser parte de un mismo ser. Se besaban como si no existiera un mañana, como si a su alrededor el mundo no existiera. Draco pasó sus manos por el trasero del moreno, haciendo que sus pelvis se encontraran, sintiendo una dureza equivalente a la suya. Harry gimió en el beso, sintiéndose morir por las sensaciones que le provocaba estar siendo besado, tocado por el rubio.

Cuando Draco llevó sus dedos hacia su cuello, para retirar la corbata, Harry lo empujó ligeramente, terminando el beso. Trató de recuperar el aliento. El rubio hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco.

—Espera un poco… ¿No crees estamos yendo muy rápido?

El chico sonrió de lado y se apartó un poco, sin soltar su corbata.

—A mí no me parece. Además, sólo estamos jugando, no va en serio…

Harry sentía que para él sí iba en serio. Después de la guerra, supo que lo que él y Ginny tenían no iba a funcionar, por lo que decidió terminar con ella. Un día, se había acercado a Draco, que tenía fama de haberse acostado tanto con chicos como con chicas, y le había preguntado qué se sentía besar a un chico. Eso había sido tres días antes. El problema era que, en esos tres días, lo banal e intenso que había tenido con Draco había significado mucho más que lo familiar y tranquilo que había tenido con la pelirroja.

—Mira, yo sé que para ti esto no es algo importante, pero para mí sí lo es.

—Dijiste que querías ver qué se sentía estar con un chico.

—No, te dije que quería saber qué se sentía _besar_ a un chico.

—¿Pero no sería mejor llegar más lejos?

El rubio ya había soltado la corbata de Harry, y se había hecho para atrás. Harry lo miró fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Draco respiró profundamente y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Potter, por qué no me dices lo que quieres, para dejar de andarnos por las ramas?

Harry vaciló y respondió con sinceridad.

—No lo sé, me siento muy confundido.

El rubio bufó ligeramente. Habría deseado que no saliera el lado honesto Gryffindor del moreno, porque, a pesar de que siempre se había burlado de ello, ahora no sentía las ganas de hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia delante y acarició su mejilla con los dedos.

—Mira, no lo pienses tanto. Sólo déjate llevar, prometo que se sentirá bien.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y, sin poder creerlo, pudo notar que el rubio estaba siendo sincero. Tal vez era una buena idea. Asintió y le ofreció la mano. Draco rodó los ojos y empujó su mano, para luego darle otro beso intenso, apasionado, lleno de deseo. Ninguno de los dos quiso expresar lo que en verdad querían: algo más, algo profundo y valioso. Pero, quizá por ahora, así estaban bien.

Quizá…

**H~H~H~ H~H**

**Juego de niños, promesa.**

Unos podrían llamarlo milagro. Otros, destino. Unos pocos pensarían que era una broma. Pero todos podían ver que la amistad entre Albus Severus y Scorpion Hyperion era de las que durarían toda la vida. Vale, los niños apenas tenían cuatro años, pero la relación era prometedora.

Los niños se habían hecho amigos, casi instantáneamente, en la escuela para pequeños magos que Hermione Granger había instaurado, con la intención de que llegaran a Hogwarts más preparados. Como buen amigo que era, Harry no había podido decir que no. Y, como todos los _sangre pura_ habían decidido que era una buena idea, tampoco Draco.

Desde ese entonces, los niños pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de una o de la otra familia: jugaban, charlaban, se enojaban y se reconciliaban. Los padres tenían que reconocer que sus hijos habían logrado crear un vínculo importante, algo que ellos no habían conseguido, y eso los obligaba a pasar más tiempo, juntos. Un día, en el que ambas familias se habían reunido en la mansión Malfoy para cenar, Albus y Scorpius corrieron a la habitación del pequeño rubio, una vez que acabaron de comer. Ginny y Astoria comenzaron a parlotear acerca del chisme más reciente. Draco se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Harry.

—Acompáñame a mi estudio, Potter. Quiero mostrarte algo que compré.

Harry se puso de pie también y caminó detrás de él. Mientras se dirigían al estudio, le dijo al rubio:

—Oye, Malfoy. Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

—Ni lo menciones, Potter. Es bueno ver que Scorpius no está solo. Me alegra que sea amigo de tu hijo —contestó Draco con sinceridad. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, al escuchar unos murmullos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé. Usualmente, Scorpius deja la puerta abierta. —Hizo un encantamiento que amplificó los sonidos que venían de la habitación.

—¡Malfoy, no podemos espiar a nuestros hijos!

—Claro que podemos, no te alteres.

Desde afuera, oyeron la conversación, un poco amortiguada por la madera.

—_A veces, mi padre le da un beso a mi madre, porque se quieren —_dijo Scorpius.

—_Sí, mi papá hace lo mismo. Mis papás se quieren mucho. Y a veces escucho sonidos raros que salen de su habitación._ —Harry se sonrojó un poco por lo que su hijo había dicho, lo que hizo que Malfoy riera por lo bajo.

Luego, ambos niños se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Scorpius comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—_Te quiero, Albus. Eres mi mejor amigo_.

—_Yo también te quiero, Scorp. También eres mi mejor amigo._

—_Oye, si ambos nos queremos, ¿nos podemos besar? _—Harry puso los ojos como platos. Draco alzó la ceja y, con otro encantamiento, ambos hombres pudieron ver a través de la puerta.

—_¿Besarnos? Pero eso sólo lo hacen los papás y las mamás._

—_Pero, quizá los mejores amigos también pueden besarse. _—Draco podía reconocer que su hijo era un maestro de la lógica, y pudo ver cómo los engranajes en el cerebro del pequeño Potter se ponían a trabajar.

—_De acuerdo_ —dijo Albus. Luego, se acercó a Scorpius y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ambos niños se pusieron a reír por lo bajo, cuando se separaron, y siguieron jugando como si la conversación no hubiera existido.

Malfoy terminó los encantamientos y se giró para ver a Potter. Harry sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su hijo y el hijo de Malfoy…

—Potter, quita esa cara. Sólo se dieron un beso.

—Sí, Malfoy, pero…

—Oye, son niños. Eso no significa nada. No te vuelvas loco por algo tan banal. Ahora, vamos a mi estudio, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar. Sí, Malfoy tenía razón. No significaba nada.

_Veinte años después…_

—Acepto.

—Acepto.

Albus Severus y Scorpius Hyperion afirmaron su unión con un beso corto, con el que pudieron expresar todo el amor que se profesaban. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Astoria, Ginny y Molly estaban enjugándose las lágrimas de felicidad. Harry, sin poder evitarlo, miró de reojo a Draco, que estaba sentado junto a su mujer. El rubio también lo miró. Harry alzó la ceja, como diciendo "_¿No significaba nada?"_. Draco sólo sonrió de lado, se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza hacia el frente, mientras continuaba aplaudiendo por los recién casados.

**H~H~H~ H~H**

**Jugueteo**

_Muak_.

—Sirius, detente —dijo Remus, mientras seguía leyendo sus notas. Nunca estaba de más estudiar antes de la clase, por si la profesora preguntaba.

_Muak_.

—Sirius, es en serio. Déjame estudiar. —El moreno sólo sonrió y abrazó a Remus por la espalda. El otro chico trató de zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito—. Por Merlín. Sirius, necesito aprenderme esto.

_Muak, muak_.

Sirius comenzó a besar el cuello de Remus por detrás, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera al castaño de pies a cabeza. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle más acceso, y Sirius se hizo para atrás.

—¿Sabes, Remus? Creo que deberías de seguir estudiando. Es importante… —Dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su cama.

Remus lo miró boquiabierto por unos segundos. Luego, cerró su libro, caminó hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo y lo tomó de los hombros, haciéndolo girar sobre los talones. Con fiereza, unió sus labios con los de Sirius, extasiándose por las sensaciones que le provocaba besarlo. Remus lo empujó hacia atrás y ambos aterrizaron en la cama, en un remolino de extremidades, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por Merlín, Remus, eres insaciable. ¿Por qué te aprovechas así de mí?

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

**H~H~H~ H~H**

**Despedida y tristeza**

No se podía oír nada en el valle de Godric. Severus caminaba cada vez más rápido. Había oído que el Señor Tenebroso iba a atacar esta noche a los Potter, pero no entendía por qué. Estaban protegidos, Dumbledore se lo había asegurado…

Cuando llegó a la puerta de los Potter, casi le da un ataque. Estaba fuera de los goznes, como si una maldición la hubiera arrancado de golpe. Respiró profundamente y entró. Podía sentirse la magia negra que había estado ahí, unos momentos antes. Caminó cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. No sabía por qué, pero así lo hizo.

Al llegar a la escalera, pudo ver el cuerpo de James Potter, tirado sobre los escalones. Sin vida. Siempre imaginó que verlo así le provocaría algún tipo de satisfacción, pero en vez de eso, sintió una pena y una desolación extremas. No por él, precisamente, sino porque, si James estaba muerto, sólo podía significar que Lily…

Cuando llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, se derrumbó. Ahí estaba Lily, su querida Lily, la única persona a la que había amado y a la que podría amar. Sus verdes ojos ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, el afecto que en ellos se notaba había desaparecido. Severus se puso de rodillas a su lado y sintió cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Tomó el cuerpo de su amiga, de su alma gemela, entre los brazos, y comenzó a mecerse y a llorar con más fuerza.

Como si estuviera muy lejos, a pesar de estar a unos cuantos centímetros, podía escuchar el llanto del niño. Por un momento, Severus quiso acabar con él. Por su culpa, Lily estaba muerta. Por su culpa…

Escuchó movimiento en el piso de abajo. Los de la Orden debían haber llegado. Bajó la mirada al rostro de Lily y, sin pensarlo, depositó un beso en sus fríos labios, labios que nunca volverían a abrirse.

—Te amo, Lily. Siempre te amaré —susurró. La dejó en el suelo, se puso de pie, y se desapareció.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y ya… :D

Los leo luego.

**Adigium21**


End file.
